Pikmin Forever
by Pikmin Master
Summary: A random Pikmin-based story. Olimar and family explore the Pikmin Planet for fun and wind up finding new odd Pikmin. -New Pikmin ideas taken from mine and others' ideas from Pikmin Returns.- Done.
1. Chapter 1

Pikmin Master's third fanfiction. Finished with 15 chapters. There are no set arcs.

**Chapter 1: New Pikmin Part 1**

In the planet of the Pikmin, there are plenty of things left to discover. And that includes new species of Pikmin and places that are just waiting to be discovered by space adventurers. Here are some of them now.

In a grassy plateau, there are the Brown Pikmin, ferocious Pikmin with sharp claws made to climb and kill. They may look nice, but are quite evil. Their claws can pierce through almost anything, even hard shells from an Emperor Bulblax. There are small invasions going on there, but are nothing that these Pikmin can handle. The catch is that they have blue buds/flowers, which isn't good for camouflage.

In a poisonous swamp, there are what the Pikmin Master (that's me) calls "Shield Pikmin". Somehow, they can survive without arms. They are navy in color and have huge, shield-like heads, with hard skulls to boot. They can survive even in poisonous and salt water. With those heads, gunshots are useless and an army of them can repel an enemy away.

Meanwhile, Olimar is at home doing I don't know what and decides to bring the whole family to the Pikmin planet for the heck of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Departure... or is it?**

Olimar heads to Hocotate Freight so that he can venture to the Pikmin Planet again.

Olimar: Aww, come on. Why can't I have the time off?  
Prez: Listen, Olimar. You're needed here. Besides, we don't have a ship for you.  
Olimar: Nuts…And I'll miss out on some of the new treasures that might show up. After all, the planet is huge. *As Olimar is saying this, the President thinks over this.* And who knows what civilizations are in the planet, for me to explore and for everyone in Hocotate to be amazed and stuff…  
Prez: ALLRIGHT, I GET IT! You don't need to rub it in a lot! Fine, I think we got a ship. But we won't get it for about 3 days, so you need to wait.  
Olimar: Alright. We'll wait.

Olimar heads back home to say about the news.

Olimar's son: So, are we going to that planet?  
Olimar: Yes, but in three days.  
Olimar's daughter: Yay! We can go to that Pikmin planet.

In the night, Olimar's family continues to think about the future expedition to the Pikmin Planet.

The next day, the family's normal lives continue, whatever it is that they're doing. The following day, the family starts packing. However, Olimar encourages the family to pack little objects. Louie visits due to him being bored.

Louie: Umm…hi there.  
Olimar: Hi, Louie.  
Louie: What're you up to?  
Son: We're going to the Pikmin Planet.  
Louie: Oh. You might need me to help you in your needs.  
Wife: Good point. We don't know what'll happen there when we run out of food.  
Louie: Yeah, that's where I come in.  
Olimar: Hey, Louie. Do you know what kind of ship we'll be getting?  
Louie: Yeah and it looks great. I know you'll like it, Olimar. It's practically built for you.  
Olimar: Really?  
Louie: Yeah.

Louie leaves and the family couldn't wait for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Departure…For Real This Time**

The next day, the future ship for Olimar's family is ready. The family and Louie went to Hocotate Freight to pick up the ship. Oddly enough, the ship looks like the SS Dolphin! Olimar was smiling to see the great similarity. The President told Olimar that the ship really is the SS Dolphin, but was added on so that the whole family can fit inside. Olimar thanked the President and the family (and Louie) went in for takeoff. The countdown was set and the ship was off for space! In space, Olimar was telling stories on how he first got onto the Pikmin planet.

Son: So you really were hit by a meteor?  
Olimar: That's right. After I hit the Overdrive button here...*hits the Overdrive button and all were enjoyed, but the Wife was kinda sick* Right about here that I was hit and....here it is.  
Daughter: That's it?  
Olimar: That's it. the mysterious planet of the Pikmin.

Olimar entered the atmosphere and landed in the Wistful Wild, right where he first crash-landed. All left the ship in their spacesuits.

Olimar has a red light, Louie has a blue light, Son has a green light, Daughter has a pink light and Wife has an orange light, just so you know what color were the suit lights. 5 meters ahead of them, they see a forestgreen-looking Pikmin.

Son: What's that?  
Olimar: It's a Pikmin, but I haven't seen it before. Strange. I'm going in.  
Wife: Be careful.  
Olimar: I will...

Olimar approaches the strange forestgreen Pikmin. He whistled at it and the Pikmin turned around to see Olimar. It's a leaf Pikmin, with feet possibly buried.

Daughter: That thing is creeping me out. Is that what a Pikmin is supposed to look like?  
Olimar: All the different species of Pikmin have different features. But I'm not sure about this one, since its feet are buried. Let me pluck it.

Olimar tried to pluck it, but nothing happened. Son helped, but nothing happened. The Pikmin was hurt by pulling the antenna.

Wife: I don't think it's going to work.  
Olimar: Guess not.  
Louie: So, this is a Green Pikmin?  
Olimar: Guess so.

The Pikmin somehow matures to a Bud Pikmin while just standing there. The party can see that the bud is blue.

Louie: Blue?  
Olimar: How did it do that?  
Son: Hmm... Roots.  
Daughter: Roots? What do you mean?  
Son: Well, sis. Remember in school that plant-like creatures use roots to grow?  
Daughter: Yeah, but I don't know how'd that....Oooohhh. I get it!  
Wife: So that explains why we couldn't pluck it.  
Olimar: Explain what?  
Louie: You dolt! That thing has roots, not feet.  
Olimar: Oh. Guess that means the Green Pikmin have roots?  
Son: I don't know, dad. Judging by that thing's distinct color, there might be another Green Pikmin.  
Daughter: What makes you so sure?  
Son: Look up.

The party looks up and sees two green Onions hovering, while the forestgreen one goes down.

Olimar: Oh. Guess we'll call it the Root Pikmin then.  
The rest: Okay.  
Daughter: That's an Onion?  
Son: When will you stop questioning?  
Wife: There's nothing wrong with questioning. And yes, it is.

The Onion, like the Pikmin, landed with its legs buried. The Pikmin dug into the Onion.

Olimar: Guess there're more Pikmin in that Onion.  
Son: Now that THAT problem is out of the way, let's investigate.  
Louie: Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Investigation of the Wistful Wild**

Olimar and family (and Louie) are investigating the territory with each 5 Root Pikmin, among them the one they first saw. Strangely, there are no monsters anywhere in sight and in radar. Olimar feels suspicious. It turns out that a Goolix was in the vincity and possibly single-handedly killed the monsters. All there is is a single Blue Pikmin fighting the Goolix, but is clearly outmatched. Olimar saw this and whistled the Blue Pikmin. The Blue Pikmin responded to Olimar and joined the party.

Son: So, that's a Blue Pikmin, huh?  
Olimar: Yes. There must be a Blue Onion ahead.  
Son: Well, let's go.

The group explored and eventually found the Blue Onion. But it was out of reach. Nighttime is appearing too. Olimar was in a sort panic, but Daughter thought of a way to keep the Pikmin.

Daughter: How about we keep it in the Ship?  
Olimar: Fine. But until we have access to the Onion.  
Daughter: Yay.

Nighttime fell and the group went to the Ship with the blue Pikmin in it, along with the Root Onion. Along the way up, Son saw the Yellow Onion in a different area. He and Olimar agreed to check that area.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Lonely Blue Pikmin**

Olimar and company continued wondering about Wistful Wild with several Root Pikmin and a single Blue Pikmin with no Onion. Olimar's daughter feels quite bad about this Pikmin and Olimar is confused as to why this Pikmin is alone in an area full of monsters. Wife tells Olimar, "Dear, what should we do with this Pikmin?"

"Well," Olimar responds, "we should find the Blue Onion. If this Blue Pikmin is here, the Onion must be closeby." And so, the group finds the Blue Onion with all of these Bulborbs and Blowhogs wondering about. As they were getting to where the Cavern of Chaos is, it was sundown. Behind Louie, an Orange Bulborb wakes up and attacks the party!

At first, the kids decided on running away, but Son tried using some Root Pikmin to attack, with some success, with the Root Pikmin's natural defense of being eaten. The Blue Pikmin is defenseless, though. Louie finds some Shearwigs and somehow tames them (Louie IS the King of Bugs, you know) to stall the Bulborb by attacking the legs.

10...  
9...

Olimar and crew finally decided to run and keep the Blue Pikmin guarded while Louie's Shearwigs stall the Bulborb. Then, some more enemies showed up, like a Firey Blowhog.

8...  
7...  
6...

With nowhere to defend the Blue Pikmin, The Root Pikmin decide to take action, despite being easily flammable.

5...

Two of the Root Pikmin stalled the Blowhog while the rest moved on.

4...  
3...

"Almost there...", said a panting Olimar.

2...  
1...

"Yay! We're here!" shouted Olimar's daughter.

0...

The Root Pikmin stalling the Firey Blowhog reappeared in a hurry. Everyone was safe. Exhausted, but safe. The day is over. The Blue Pikmin is being taken care of in the ship, wondering about its friends. While Olimar is driving the new S.S. Dolphin, his wife receives a message from the President.

The message went like this. "Captain, how's your trip to the Pikmin Planet? Listen, I got news. When you come back, you'll be promoted! You don't know what possibilities there are in your new assignment! By the way, I've been visited by..." The message ends there. Olimar's wife tells Olimar, "That's strange. The President didn't finished his message." "Don't worry, he'll send another," claimed her husband.

Day 2.

Instead of landing where he initially crash-landed, he landed in the other empty landing spot. The Root Onion landed where the Yellow Onion is supposed to be on. Olimar and crew took all of the Roots and the Blue Pikmin. Somehow, the Blue Pikmin "sensed" its friends somewhere. The crew follows the Pikmin. After a half-day of searching a monster-infested area, the Blue Onion is found in an unexpecting spot, guarded by a Spotty Bulbear. The Root Pikmin, 20 they are, somehow finished off the nasty grub-dog. The other Blue Pikmin, 9 they are, aided the previously lonely Blue Pikmin in carring the beast to the Blue Onion before it heals. More Pikmin seeds sprouted and the crew picked them up.

"Wow. At least that's taken care of. Right?", said a relieved Olimar, which everyone agreed. The Blue Pikmin joined the party. Meanwhile, something odd happens...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Troubled Yellow Pikmin**

While in the atmosphere, Olimar's Son sees what looks like the Yellow Onion and tells Olimar.

Olimar: Oh, really? Maybe the Yellow Pikmin will help us find the Blue Onion. But first, some sleep.  
Son: Right. Night.

The next morning,...

Olimar: So, son. Where did you saw the Yellow Onion?  
Son: There. *points*  
Olimar: There? *points*  
Son: No. Next to that. *points*  
Olimar: Oh. There. I think that's the Forest of Hope. I remember first seeing the Yellow Onion there.  
Daughter: Then let's give it a go!

The family sailed to the Forest of Hope along with the Root Onion. The Root Onion landed where the Blue Onion was supposed to be. The Root Pikmin tore down the white dirt wall in the way and Luie sees that the area is almost full of Red Bulborbs. It took a quarter-day to get rid of them all. The Root Pikmin once again took down the dirt wall and sees Orange Bulborbs (and Dwarves) surrounding the Yellow Onion. Another quarter-day passed while fighting while the Blue Pikmin got out of the Ship by itself and starts to wonder around.

Olimar finds out by reading the Pikmin radar and rushes to the Blue Pikmin. But he was ambushed by a Burrowing Snagret! The Snagret blocks Olimar from the Pikmin and tries to eat it. Then, suddenly, 30 Yellow Pikmin attacked the Snagret's head in midair! These Pikmin easily killed the Snagret and sended its head to the Yellow Onion, making more Pikmin.

Olimar: Whoa. Where's these Pikmin came from?  
Wife: These little ones were scared of the Snagret and we came along to help.  
Daughter: I love it! So adorable with those big ears!  
Olimar: Well, at least the Blue Pikmin is saved.  
Louie: Hey. Look at the Pikmin.

The Blue and the Yellow Pikmin are interacting. The Yellows point to a seemingly random direction. Perhaps it's the Blue Onion. Without time to spare, the family (and Louie and the Yellow Pikmin) went off to find the Blue Onion once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Red vs Blue**

While onboard the ship, the Yellow Onion directs Olimar and comany to the Valley of Repose. There, both the Blue Onion and the Red Onion can be seen. Also, it seems that there are Blowhogs fighting each other. Olimar lands the ship to the landing site. The Root Onion lands where the Red Onion is supposed to be.

Olimar decides to investigate by himself, since there are no enemies nearby. It seems that the Red Pikmin and the Firey Blowhogs are fighting the Blue Pikmin and the Watery Blowhogs, with 20 Pikmin and 4 Blowhogs each side. Their battlefield is surrounded by electric fences. Olimar tells the group to bring the Yellow Pikmin. The single Blue Pikmin came, too. The Yellow Pikmin tore down the fence closest to them and the battlefield. [_It's the circular land where the first Red Bulborb can be faught._] The eight Blowhogs see the group as intruders and attack.

Somehow, the Pikmin didn't saw the group as intruders and attacked the Blowhogs of respective element. The Blowhogs were killed and taken to the respective Onions. One of the Reds recognizes Olimar.

Son: Dad, why is this Pikmin looking at you like that?  
Olimar: Hmm...reminds me of the first Pikmin I saw.  
Wife: Do you think this IS the first Pikmin you saw?  
Olimar: I think so. Look at the markings here.

This Pikmin interacts with the others to join Olimar's party. The single Blue Pikmin also interacts with the other Blue Pikmin to join and was successful. After the rest of the fences were torn down, these Pikmin agreed not to fight each other, but to have peace with each...

Nighttime!!! Olimar made sure all the Pikmin were in their Onions to be ready for blastoff for the night.

Wife: Dear?  
Olimar: Yes?  
Wife: This makes four Onions. Don't you think this is a bit much?  
Olimar: Hmm...I haven't thought of that. Maybe we can only bring three Onions, since the landing spots only fit three Onions. Tomorrow, we'll try to decide who to bring.

While Olimar and crew are flying, there is a Brown Pikmin riding some sort of Dweevil, with some news to tell...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Lost Claws**

The next day, Olimar rides the ship to no particular location, just driving. His wife notices that at the bottom of a cliff, there's a red spotted worm (Empress Bulblax) and a few blue flowers, just like the ones from Root Pikmin.

Wife: We have to help these Pikmin.  
Olimar: How do you know these are relly Pikmin?  
Wife: Do you normally see flowers in a desert?  
Olimar: Good point. Hang on.

Olimar speeds up the Dolphin close to the area where the Bulblax is. After he lands the ship, he sees that there really was Pikmin, colored brown this time, and appear to be in trouble with the Empress Bulblax. Everyone in the group agrees to help the Pikmin, so Olimar takes some Root and Red Pikmin, aiding the fact that Root Pikmin are versatile. The Empress Bulblax spawns a few Larvas and Louie decides to keep busy. These brown Pikmin are glad for backup and start to attack the Bulblax rather fiercely.

Olimar, before attacking, notices the Brown Pikmin's features: sharp claws for piercing, slightly squiched eyes, probably to look mean, and what appears to be hair follicles for wall climbing and sticking to enemies. Olimar decide to just call them Brown Pikmin, even though his Son wanted to call them Claw Pikmin.

After a few minutes of fighting and defending, the Empress Bulblax and all of the Larvas were killed. (Louie was damaged quite a bit in the process.) The Brown Pikmin immediately picked up the Bulblax's head and left. With time to spare and no casualties, the group takes of once again.


	9. Chapter 9

[b]Chapter 9: A Not-So-Defensive Strategy[/b]

The S.S. Dolphin is headed toward a swamp-like forest. Just outside of said swamp, more blue flowers (Olimar assumed they were Brown Pikmin) appeared in a 8x5 formation. Apparently, there is another troop with navy-blue tops and blue flowers in a 7x7 formation with one other leading, those toward the 8x5 troop of blue flowers. Olimar lands near the 8x5 troop, revealing that these Pikmin are brown in color. Olimar takes out as many Red, Blue, and Root Pikmin, but for some reason, only 4,3, and 3 came out, respectively. It turns out that there were ten White Pikmin sided with the odd deformed Pikmin scattered within the 7x7 troop.

Louie: We...are...screwed...

Olimar: Don't worry. As long as we have a strategy, we can...

Immediately, all the Pikmin start charging toward each other. This is probably the first time anyone in the group other than Olimar and Louie see Pikmin dying. This is especially so with the Brown Pikmin.

Olimar: Okay. NOW...we're screwed.

Olimar's Wife takes out more Pikmin. Her son thinks that if the ally troop can take down the enemy troop bit by bit, more Pikmin can be called and can ensure a victory. But he doesn't say anything, since the enemies are also Pikmin. Olimar, on the other hand, catches up to the idea, anyway. Olimar calls the Browns to assemble. Olimar throws the Brown Pikmin to those other Pikmin. But that plan just rebounded.

Son: Wow, they're like shields. Let's call them "Shield Pikmin"!

Daughter: Okay! "Navy-blue Pikmin" doesn't sound right, anyway.

Louie: We're in the middle of a Pikmin fight. Cooperate. Even if we're screwed.

Son: Alright...

When sundown appears, the enemy troop, reduced to 20 Shields and 4 Whites, retreated. Olimar calls for a victory, but the Browns don't agree and chases the enemies. Olimar tries to catch up and the others follow. The Shield Pikmin stays in some water. The blues immediately follow, but all died (there were 14 of them), apparently due to poisonous water. One of the Root Pikmin dug itself a hole and tripped one of the Shield Pikmin (and the White Pikmin on top of it) to death. The rest of the 17 Root Pikmin do the same. Each of the Root Pikmin agreed to spare two Shield and two White Pikmin and fled from the scene. Nighttime appeared and the Browns fled without thinking of joining Olimar.

Daughter: Well, that was rude. We helped them and they just left us! I don't like to help them anymore.  
Olimar: Perhaps it's what they do. Maybe they might change their minds.  
Louie: Strange. In both of our encounters with these weird Pikmin, their Onion isn't found.  
Olimar: Maybe they don't have Onions. Perhaps they live by survival.  
Son: Who cares! It's nighttime, the Pikmin already left, and there is a black thing heading towards us!

The group sees a fierce Spotty Bulbear heading toward them. They ran to the Dolphin and flew away with the Onions. (end)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Soundproof Army**

Later,...

Olimar: Well, here it is.  
Son: You've got to be kidding me. This place is small compared to what you've shown us, dad.  
Olimar: Yes, but this is where I first faught an Emperor Bulblax.  
Daughter: So,... you went to all that trouble to beat a giant armored Bulborb for the Secret Safe? It's not even secret! Everyone in Hocotate knows what that is!  
Olimar:...  
Son: Hey, what's that over there?  
Wife: Is this a Pikmin?

The Pikmin, alone, orange, and...handsomely mustached, turns to see who or what's behind it. The Pikmin then attempts to enter the water, but when Olimar whistled it, nothing happened.

Olimar: Huh? What's going on! It doesn't work. Stupid Pikmin!  
Wife: Do you think your whistle doesn't work?  
Olimar: NO! It's the Pikmin!

It appears to desire to cross, so Olimar sends out the Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin to open up the Final Trial just as he did earlier.

Later, the path was opened. It seems that the orange Pikmin is happy and rushed to the area where the Emperor Bulblax used to be. But the rest of the Orange Pikmin are seen readying for a battle. Olimar sees who are they fighting against and, guess who?

Olimar: Where are these Pikmin COMING from?  
Wife: Not sure. Do you think these Pikmin have some sort of evil intention?  
Olimar: Nonsense! I believe it's those Orange Pikmin that have evil intentions. I can't even control them?  
Daughter: Dad, do you think you're taking this whole Orange Pikmin thing too far?  
Son: Yeah. It might be their unique ability.  
Olimar: Maybe,...or maybe they don't like me as their leader.  
Louie: Chill, Olimar! I believe there's yet another Pikmin War going on here.

Louie can't be more right than he already is. The Brown Pikmin start charging at the Orange Pikmin, losing the orange numbers quickly due to the Brown's attack advantage. The Pikmin with Olimar and crew just sided with the Orange Pikmin, disobeying Olimar's orders of staying put.

Olimar: See? Now the others are following these mustached abominations. I don't know about you, but I'm siding with the Browns this time. Are you with me?  
Son: Well, I don't know about YOU, dad, but I think the Brown Pikmin are the abominations! *everyone else gasped* I'm going for these new guys.

The others backed away from this father-son conflict. As the Pikmin are beating each other up, Olimar is helping the Browns and his Son with the others. Eventually, the Brown Pikmin retreated. The Orange Pikmin are happy, as is the others. In fact, the lone Orange Pikmin that survived somehow told Son through magnetic waves and such about the threat of the Brown Pikmin world invasion. Somehow, Son understood that. After a bit of madness from Olimar, he forgives his son, but wishes not to see Orange Pikmin again. They take off with the other Pikmin, leaving the lone Orange Pikmin by itself, but Son sees at the last see more Orange Pikmin helping the lone one and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Louie's Dweevil Senses are Tingling**

Olimar, still a bit frustrated at the Orange Pikmin, stopped for supplies in Awakening Wood, and by supplies, they're the spicy spray berries. When he took some Red Pikmin, they are a bit shy of Olimar.

Olimar: Louie, if these Pikmin aren't getting the berries for me, you do it.  
Louie:...Whatever. Let's go.

While Louie took the Red Pikmin for the spicy berries, everyone else took the Blue Pikmin for the bitter berries. Olimar, foolish enough to go by himself, investigates the Awakening Wood. Right were the first of the two Yellow Wollywogs are is a previously undiscovered hole. Olimar, thinking the Pikmin he controls can't trust him, [_even if the Root Pikmin have nothing to do with the previous chapter_] he goes in alone.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles (or whatever the Hocotation interpretation for a mile is)away, the Gold Pikmin are being attacked by Brown Pikmin in Golden territory, and since the Gold Pikmin have no ability of their own other than increased health, and the fact that Brown Pikmin have various Bulborbs and Shearwigs with them, they lost easily and  
the Gold Onion was seized by the Brown Pikmin forces. Only four Gold Pikmin escaped from the Pikmin War. The four are heading for the Land of the Silver Pikmin...

Back on track, Olimar sees various insect creatures, such as the different kinds of Dweevils (except Titan), and a Beady Long Legs. Olimar looked away, and, for some reason, ten Brown Pikmin are huddling to themselves. Olimar calls them and in no time, they defeated the Beady Long Legs (The Beady Long Legs was in the way of the hole) and most Dweevils. The one that survived (Caustic) climbed out the hole, avoided the Wollywog, and found Louie, found fighting two Ravenous Wiskerpillars. The Dweevil appears to be communicating with Louie. At this time, the others were done with getting the bitter berries.

Louie:...Uh-huh...Huh?...Really?...Okay. Just keeping looking for him.  
Wife: Well? What did it want?  
Louie: Just to tell me about Olimar. That's all.  
Daughter: You can talk to these creepy-crawlies?  
Louie: That's right.  
Wife: What did it say about Olimar?  
Louie:...Brown Pikmin.  
Son: Not them again! If he finds more of these things, he'll probably join their evil plot.  
Louie: Evil, you say?  
Son: Yeah. Remember the Orange Pikmin? It told me about how the Brown Pikmin are evil and as we speak are taking over many Pikmin territories.  
Daughter: So you're saying that the Orange Pikmin said that the Brown Pikmin are the bad guys?  
Son: Yep.  
Louie: And I bet they're taking Olimar as a captain to lead them into possible world domination. Olimar HAS plenty of experience in using Pikmin to kill stuff in his two trips here.  
Son: Good point. We have to warn him! Where is he?  
Louie: Down a hole. Will be back.  
Wife: Guess we have to wait.

Later...much later...

Olimar came back from the hole with the ten Brown Pikmin unnoticed by the others. When the Brown Onion flew by, it took the Browns and an unknown treasure, and leaves. When the others came back to the ship (it's about sundown by this time), Olimar was waiting. The others are suspicious. They enter the ship.

By the way, the Caustic Dweevil never came back after it went back to the hole...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Pikmin of the Night**

It's nighttime. Inconveniently, the ship ran out of gas and is too overheated to go on, so Olimar has to land the ship for the night. And who knows what'll happen then. Olimar lands on a space surrounded by tall grass. However, none of the Onions followed Olimar. (Probably lost or something...)

Olimar: Great. JUST great. First the Orange Pikmin. Now this! I'm really not enjoying this trip.  
Son: But you started out well, dad. How bad could it be?  
Olimar:...true, I guess... It's not like there are strange enemies at night.  
Louie: Hmm....  
Daughter: Sonething wrong?  
Louie: No, no. I think I've been here before.  
Olimar: But I haven't.  
Louie: You DITCHED me, remember?  
Olimar: Well, I got you back, remember?  
Louie: The Ship thinks I'm treasure, remember?  
Olimar: The Ship gave you a cool title, remember?  
Louie:...  
Daugher: Got 'ya there, Louie!  
Louie: Whatever. I'm going to explore. *starts to leave*  
Son: Wait for me! *Son catches up*  
Olimar: See if you can find a source of fuel.  
Louie: Alright. *leaves with Son*

As Louie tells Son of how Olimar ditched him, he hears odd voices coming from what seemed to be from nowhere. The same happened to Olimar. On Louie's side, he sees Pikmin,...but they're all black in color and glowing yellow eyes. These Pikmin ask Louie and Son to come with them. They see the Black Onion with nine other Black Pikmin. These Pikmin look like they're ready to fight. Meanwhile, Olimar tries to approach the noise and leaves Wife and Daughter. He sees, yet again, Brown Pikmin. Five of them. (It's strange that Brown Pikmin usually appear where Olimar is.) Wife looks around and sees that the ship is slightly leaking in its gas tank. It's not gas-empty at all. The two tries to fix it. The Brown Pikmin take Olimar close to the Black Onion, thinking that the Black Pikmin captured Louie and Son. Olimar prepares the Brown Pikmin to fight.

Son: Huh? Dad? What're you doing here?  
Olimar: Careful, son. I'll save you.  
Louie: From what?  
Olimar: Those....things.  
Son: Don't worry. They're friendly.  
Olimar: *thinking to self* They must've have brain-washing powers. Must rescue them.  
*end thinking* I don't think so.

The Brown Pikmin chages at the Black Pikmin and, even though the Black Pikmin outnumber the Browns 2:1, and that the Brown Pikmin has better evasion skills, they still lose, since Olimar's the better captain. The Black Onion flies away and the Brown Pikmin are satisfied, so they left without Olimar knowing.

Son: Dad? What was that for?  
Louie: Yeah. Not good. You just killed off the good guys.  
Olimar: No. I had the good guys. You're just brainwashed.  
Son: No. YOU'RE brainwashed. The Orange Pikmin are right. The Brown Pikmin ARE turning you evil!  
Olimar: WHAT? How can...I'm not evil. YOU ARE.  
Louie: Not cool to talk to your son like that.  
Olimar: You shouldn't even talk. And I bet the others know about this, too.  
Louie: Perhaps...  
Olimar: Forget it! I'm out of here. Ship or no Ship.

100 Brown Pikmin suddenly appeared, as if they heard the whole thing. Olimar walks up to them and leaves.

Olimar-less, Louie and Son return to the Ship, all fixed up.

Wife: Where's Olimar?  
Louie:...Guess.  
Daughter: Those Brown Pikmin again?  
Son: Yeah. He just left us in favor of the Brown Pikmin.  
Wife and Daughter: WHAT?!?  
Louie: My thoughts exactly. Come on, I'll drive.

The four of them enter the Ship and Louie drives. All without Olimar, who has left with the Brown Pikmin.

Hours earlier, a pink species of Pikmin meet up with a few Orange Pikmin, who has decided to help the Oranges with their gravity-based powers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Land of the Silver Pikmin**

So far in all of this fighting with the Brown Pikmin, the Root Pikmin have nothing to do with the battling. [_Noticed it yet?_]

While Olimar's Wife is driving the ship, who's quite bad at it, Son sees the Orange Onion, with another Onion, a green one, greener than the Root Pikmin's Onion, [_Wherever you are, Jellyfloater, that's for you._] following it. There seems to be a transmission sent to Son, who somehow understood it, while the others don't.

Son:...Really? A Pikmin War?...Land of the what?...What's a Silver Pikmin?...Follow?...Sure, alright. Hey, mom. Follow the Orange Onion.  
Wife: Oh...kay...I'll try.

Wife attempts to follow the Orange Onion to the large Land of the Silver Pikmin. To clarify, the Silver Pikmin are respected amongst the Pikmin species, with total immunity to a crushing bite and gunfire. Plus, they multiply very easily, so they own a large land compared to others.

Louie has never seen the land before, despite the size. The ship lands in a specific spot near the Orange Pikmin. The group sees various other Onions of different colors, with five of each unique Pikmin subspecies. Some, though, aren't present, like the Gold Pikmin. Five of the Reds, Blues, Yellows, Oranges, Greens, and Roots came out to negociate for the Pikmin War. Son told the others about the Pikmin War the Oranges "spoke" to him about.

Son:...It seems the Oranges lead this group of Pikmin...Perhaps to band together for the...I think that one said something about Brown Pikmin, and...something related to Dad.  
Daughter: What's going to happen to Daddy?  
Son:...That Orange Pikmin said something about a fight. A BIG one.  
Louie: Oh, boy. Hey, look. What's up with the Root Pikmin?  
Wife: Are they leaving?

The Root Pikmin are the only ones who seem to disagree with the fighting, so they went back to their Onion and left. [_We may not see them again._] The others seem to enjoy the idea and banded together. One of the Orange Pikmin came to Son and "said",...

Son:...The Roots didn't want to fight?...So they left? Bummer. They'll be quite useful now...Yeah, I guess the war will stop dad from being an evil psycho.  
Louie: Look out. Big red and lots o' Browns ahead!

Out of nowhere, Olimar, looking quite dark, approaches with 100 Brown Pikmin. The other Pikmin, ready to fight, summoned their Pikmin friends, The others, quite doubtful with the war, just watched. Son, on the other hand, gets ready...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Last Pikmin War**

Olimar and his son are about to fight each other to see what will happen to the Pikmin. The others, afraid that taking a side will anger the other, stand in the sidelines. They see what kinds of Pikmin are siding with Son.

First off, the Orange Pikmin, known to the others as the lead squad of Pikmin. Then, the acidic Green Pikmin with an acid touch. Then, the gravity-influencing caped Pink Pikmin which doesn't seem to be at all interesting. Then, there are the Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin, since the Root Pikmin left the scene. The Purple, White, and Shield Pikmin aren't around. There are also other colors of the Pikmin spectrum, but are quite irrelevant to this finishing story.

Olimar: Are you sure you're going to fight against me, son?  
Son: Dad, the Brown Pikmin are clouding your judgement. These guys are evil.  
Olimar: You just haven't heard their case in this war. They deserve to win this fight.  
Son: These guys don't think so.

Suddenly, the Brown Pikmin, all 100 of them, charged. The first line of defense is the Green Pikmin's acid attacks. These two species are quite evenly matched, but the Browns are outnumbering, so they cut through the Green Pikmin. The Pink Pikmin use their gravity fields (which surprised everyone, by the way) to stall the Brown Pikminfrom attacking.

Olimar and Son are quarreling against each other, acting as if one desires to kill the other, thinking that their idea is better than the other. Even though both did not like hitting their own family member, they feel like the other doesn't and they are trying to defend their Pikmin.

More Brown Pikmin appeared, with Gold Pikmin tagging along. The Gold Pikmin act as leaders, making the Brown Pikmin army more prepared. [_Man, I feel like Star Wars right now!_] Then, Shield Pikmin came out of nowhere and blocked the Brown Pikmin attacks. Purple and White Pikmin appear just after the Shield Pikmin did. Then, other kinds of Pikmin appeared in the Brown Pikmin side. Everyone else is confused as to who to root for, since both sides are equilly matched.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pikmin World far, far away, 25 Silver-colored Pikmin are approaching near what looks like a stone altar. One of them is perferming some sort of ceremonial dance, in which the other 24 are following along.

As the fighting continues, even monsters join in the fight for the Brown Pikmin. When all seems lost for Son's side, 200, (Yes, 200) Silver Pikmin appeared to stop the fight. For some reason, all the Pikmin suddenly stopped fighting. Even the monsters ceased fighting.

Olimar: Son, it seems the Pikmin have stopped.  
Son: Yeah, I guess.  
Olimar: Will you please stop fighting? Just let the Brown Pikmin win.  
Son: I don't think so, dad. The Brown Pikmin are terrorizing the other species. Why should I just let them win. Besides, it's not like I can easily control these Pikmin.  
Olimar: Well, I'm sticking with the Brown Pikmin to the end.  
Son: And me with the Orange Pikmin.  
Olimar: I regret doing this, but,...  
Son: I know dad. I know.

Olimar and Son rush towards each other and Rocket Punches each other's helmets...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rebirth of an Adventurer**

CRRRRRAAAAACKKK!!!

Everyone in the scene was shocked to see the horror going on with Olimar and his son. Their helmets cracked. Unable to sustain their breath anymore, both of them succumbed to the oxygen poisoning and died.

The fighting seemed to be a thing of the past, since everyone worried about their leader. Wife had the biggest blow; having to see both her husband AND her son die has her cry uncontrollably. Daughter begins to cry as well. Even the Pikmin started to cry, or at least that what they sound like. All the Pikmin started moving their heads left and right out of sadness.

While that's happening, the 25 Silver Pikmin finished their ceremonial dance and something seems to come up out of the altar. Some ground-shaking happens and a giant-sized Pikmin the proportional size of a Purple Pikmin appeared, only white, no hair, with a white flower, and has red, blue, and yellow spots. This Pikmin, called the Huge Pikmin due to their size, started walking towards the ceased fighting. In its point of view, it sees three more coming to the same spot. One of them has a pink flower, one with a blue flower, and the other with a green flower.

These four Huge Pikmin came to the scene of the deaths and sees the Pikmin and the monsters. The monsters quickly fled. The four see the Brown Pikmin in disappointment. They also see the other Pikmin and are further disappointed. All the Pikmin started bowing down to the Huge Pikmin. Louie is surprised. Wife and Daughter didn't bother to look. The Huge Pikmin see Olimar and Son and started to huddle.

It was nighttime when they deside to do any action. They see the planet's moon and begin to swerve their heads. Somehow, for reasons known only to the Huge Pikmin, the moon emitted some light energy towards Olimar and Son. Louie went back to the Dolphin and picked up some backup spacesuits and took off the helmets. (Olimar apparently came prepared when the family left Hocotate.) Louie came back and quickly replaced the broken helmets. When the light finished emmiting the energy, Olimar woke up, alive. Son did the same seconds later.

Louie: Hey, take a look at that?

Wife: Why? Olimar and Son are *sob* DEAD!

Louie: LISTEN, WOMAN! If you payed attention to this scene going on, you would stop crying! Come on, already. You and your daughter look like fishbowls!

Daughter: Fine, I'll look...HEY MOM! LOOK!

Wife takes a look for a second and sees Olimar and Son walk the slow, epic walk toward Wife. As expected, Wife became happy and hugged Olimar. The Huge Pikmin look at the Brown Pikmin and what looks like the leader offers an apology, which the leader of the Orange Pikmin accepts. The Brown Pikmin leave along with the Green, Pink, Gold, and the others, except for the original three colors, Silver, and the Orange Pikmin. One of them say something to Son.

Olimar: What do they say?

Son:...thank...you.

Olimar: I guess that all the Pikmin are friendly, now.

Son: We don't need to fight anymore, right?

Olimar: No. We're done fighting. THANKS, PIKMIN!

The Huge Pikmin left in seperate directions, and the Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin left via their Onions.

Olimar: Let's go home. As a family.

Louie: About time.

The ship took off and left the planet.

The Silver Pikmin, satisfied with what they saw, left.

Back in Hocotate, the first person the family saw was none other than the President.

President: Welcome back, Captain. How goes the trip?

Olimar: It was...quite an interesting experience.

Son: We ended a Pikmin War!

President: Oh, really? That's quite a story. Louie, what REALLY happened?

Louie: That kid has become a man. If you would have seen what happened, you'd say the same.

President: Wow. Coming out you, that must mean something. Very well, then. Olimar, Louie. You have tommorow off.

Olimar: Thanks, President. I'll see you in 2 days.

Olimar and family returned to Olimar's home. Louie left to go to his home. Olimar waved bye to Louie and closed the door.


End file.
